The Love of Art - Part 2
<< Episode 29 Episode 31 >> Episode N°30 – The Love of Art - Part 2 It's time for the art show! '' ''An old friend is here to help... '' ''And numerous visitors will make for quite an eventful day! '' ''Will your group's project meet Patrick's expectations? '' ''Will you find the time to make up with the guy you like? Video Preview Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode30-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode30-Lysander.jpeg Illustration-Episode30-Castiel.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°30 – The Love of Art - Part 2 Love Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the character. + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the character. - *C. Blue answers have no effect on the character. = *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- - * A. (I should intervene.) (Towards Illustration) * B. (I should go back with my dad.) ---- 'Nathaniel' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Castiel' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Lysander' - * A. (Maybe I'm not supposed to do this, but I took his hand to comfort him.) * B. (I don't know what to do to make him feel better. I'm a bit lost...) ---- 'Dake' - *A. It's nice to see you again… + * B. Why are you here again? * C. Do you want to take my picture? - 「''If you need something else, just snap your fingers and I'll be there. 」 *A. Haha! Careful, I could take you up on that. + *B. You don't have to plan your whole day around me! = * C. Oh yeah? If I snap my fingers now, will you disappear? What is that piece of wood? *A. It's the sculpture I made with my group... You don't like it? = *B. That "piece of wood", as you call it, is the work of art that I worked on with my group. *C. (Ignore him.) 「''Can I talk to you, in private? ''」 *A. Sure, of course. + * B. Weren't you busy with Lucy? = *C. Dake, I'm busy here! 「''I can't wait to see it. ''」 *A. I hope that you like it. = * B. As if you are really interested in that... = * C. (Ignore him.) ---- 'Alexy' - *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Armin' - *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kentin' 「''Don't you feel like you're being a bother, by chance? ''」 * A. Kentin, please, don't get upset… = * B. Good luck making him leave... I've been trying for an hour... ---- 'Iris' 「''Dialogue」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Amber' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Rosalya' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Melody' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Violette' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Kim' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Capucine' 「''Dialogue''」 *A. *B. *C. ---- 'Nina' 「''I saw him there. There's no doubt about it! 」 * A. Where did you see him? = *B. No doubt about what? = * C. (Don't say anything.) = 「''Have you see him by chance? ''」 * A. No, I haven't seen him for a while, sorry. - * B. Yeah, he left towards the locker rooms. (That's a lie, but she doesn't have to know that.) = ---- 'Lucy' 「''I'll be very discreet! ''」 * A. (How can I resist a face like that?) + * B. No, last time you came to my school the student body president wanted to report you to the principal. 「''Plus, there are so many cute boys in your school... You have a nice selection! ''」 * A. Haha, hmmm... Some boys are cute, yeah. + * B. Maybe, but I don't want to be in a relationship right now, actually... * C. I don't know what you are talking about. 「''They could have given you a more joyful subject to work with! That sounds quite depressing…」 * A. Yeah, I agree... + * B. It was for an artistic creation, not the Care Bears! * C. We had the choice between the 7 capital vices, so it was hard to find something joyful… = 「''I don't have anyone like that. I've never just been friends with a guy. 」 * A. Well, I'm persuaded that friendship between girls and boys is impossible. * B. It will happen to you! Take advantage of your "break" to try. = 「''Yeah! He's so adorable. It's too bad that he doesn't like girls, but yeah... So, I understand your friendship better now. It definitely makes things easier when you know that you don't have a chance with the boy! ''」 * A. Did you talk about me? + * B. Did you talk about Kentin? = *C. What did you talk about? = 「''Oh come on! It's me! I saw that something was going on between you two. You like him more than Dake anyway, haha! ''」 * A. Well, you win... Yeah, something is going on. * B. You are imagining things, Lucy. Really. ---- 'Thomas' - *A. I don't agree. Each side was discutable. + * B. What do you mean for nothing? * C. Seriously, how are you so mature at your age? ---- Faraize 「''Would you mind finding him while Ms. Delanay and I take care of the guests and the rest of the organization? ''」 *A. Why is it always me? *B. It's just that I'm occupied with my dad and my friend... = *C. Of course, no problem. = ---- Jean-Louis 「''You know our son... He's not the type to say that, but... There are signs that don't lie.」 *A. Oh? What signs? = *B. Y-Yes, we do get along well... *C. It's nice that you remember me, in any case. ---- Guiles 「''This day is a real disaster. Well, after having seen Kentin dressed like a doll, I think I can handle anything. 」 *A. Oh, I thought it was funny... = *B. I don't think he lived that experience very well either. = *C. Don't exaggerate. There are worse things in life. ---- Patrick 「''Thanks for coming to get me, ladies. ''」 *A. I'm happy that you are staying to work here! + *B. Why come work here when you could do it in Australia? = '(Hidden object)' *C. Are you going to be our art teacher? = ---- 'Peggy' 「''Dialogue」 *A. *B. *C. Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Name certain dialogues, statements, or other content from the episode that appear on the original French version, but were removed or changed on My Candy Love due to censoring. Use this section ONLY if something has been censored in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if trivia is present in the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:General wiki templates Category:Episode List